Lost Love
by Kevin Uchiha
Summary: Naruto and Shitamo used to be troublemakers and they are now ninjas of Konoha. Shitamo and her team, Team 13, mets a certain red-haired ninja during a mission, but a certain Uchiha has grown attached to her. SasukexOCxGaara
1. Chapter 1: Troublemakers

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

_**"demon speech"**_

_**'demon thoughts'**_

* * *

Naruto and I were walking around the academy looking for someone we can prank, we also ditched class for this. When we passed by Iruka-sensei's class, he was teaching and didn't notice we were gone, so we took this chance to throw some erasers at him. We started running, I turned back to see Iruka-sensei having a vein popping in his head. We heard him yelled, "Naruto! Shitamo!" We both jumped out a window falling down some bushes, knowing we would be chased by ninjas. We nodded at each other and ran in different directions, knowing it would be easier to be caught one at a time than just be caught at the same time. I ran towards Ichiraku, hoping Ayame and Teuchi would let me hide there again. When I got there, Ayame know what was going on and she nodded.

"Thank you, Ayame!" I said. "What would I ever do without you!"

"You'd get caught." said Ayame.

I laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head, and went where Teuchi cooks and hid under the counter. I heard some ninjas running inside Ichiraku, I knew they would know I would hide here so I asked Teuchi if I could, like, make a door to get inside the counter and he said yes so I would hide in there when I get in trouble. The counter was wider than it looks, I could like fit a whole bed in there. I would just lay down inside the counter and sleep until Ichiraku closes or when I really need to go and eat.

After a while, I heard Naruto shouting.

"Let go of me, Iruka-sensei!" he said.

"No way, Naruto." said Iruka-sensei. "Not until you clean the Hokage faces and clean the erasers."

"I didn't do anything!" said Naruto.

"How do you explain your artwork at the Hokage faces?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"I didn't do it!" Naruto lied.

"Liar!" said Iruka-sensei. "Did Shitamo help you with your artwork?"

"No." Naruto lied, hoping Iruka-sensei would believe him on that one.

"Well, you're gonna clean the Hokage faces by yourself." said Iruka-sensei.

I got out of my hiding spot and walked up to Iruka-sensei.

"I helped him, Iruka-sensei." I said.

"Why would you two do that?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"I don't know." I answered.

"You know, your father will about this right?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"I don't care." I said. '_He doesn't punish me or anything like that when I get in trouble, he's actually proud of me and so is my mother. They say I'm actually gonna become a splendid ninja, not being found by higher ranked ninjas. They think I'm gonna make a great heiress to the clan._'

Iruka-sensei sighed. "Why do you guys do it?"

"Well, for me, my parents actually encourage me to do it." I said. "And I have no insparation on being a ninja, I'm only in the academy cause it's for a good cause for the Tsuchigumo clan."

"You're doing this because your parents encourage you to and you don't really have any interest on being a ninja?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei." I said, feeling bad I always make him mad and I faced the floor.

"Don't be, Shitoma." said Iruka-sensei. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Iruka-sensei. "It's not your fault. I'll be your inspiration. If you could've told me sooner, I bet you could've been Jonin level by now."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." said Iruka-sensei. "Well, for now, you and Naruto have to clean the Hokage faces."

"Alright!" I said, running towards the Hokage faces with Iruka-sensei and Naruto trailing behind me. "I bet I can beat you, Iruka-sensei, Naruto!"

"Oh no you don't" said Iruka-sensei, and Naruto said, "Oh, yeah?" They both started to run faster.

We all were laughing while running to the Hokage faces.


	2. Chapter 2: Team 13

**Chapter 2: Team 13**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

I was waiting to me called to take the test thingy, I learned how to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I never thought it was that easy to learn it.

"Shitamo Tsuchigumo." called Iruka-sensei.

I slide the door open and walked inside and stood infront of Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei.

"Okay, Shitamo. You are to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu." said Iruka-sensei.

I did a hand seal, which was ram. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Five clones of me appeared. "How was that, Iruka-sensei?"

"That's was great, Shitamo." said Iruka-sensei, holding out a headband. I walked up to Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei, can I get one that has a longer cloth and color black?" I asked.

"You sure know what you like." said Mizuki-sensei. He seemed a bit awkward, so I became suspicious of him.

Iruka-sensei got out that was black and with a longer cloth. I took it and put it on, so the symbol is on my right and up a little bit.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" I said, walking out to the door.

"Iruka-sensei let you get that one?" asked Naruto.

"I just asked for this one, I didn't want those regular ones. Blue doesn't look good on me." I said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." called Iruka-sensei.

"Do great, Naruto." I said, as he walked inside. "Your gonna need it." I began to walk home until I decided to wait for Naruto.

When Naruto came out, he wasn't wearing a headban, I guess he failed. I hugged him and while I patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Naruto." I said. "Maybe you'll graduate next year."

"But, I wanna graduate with you and the others." he said. "I want to be on your team."

"Just train harder." I said, trying to cheer him up and encourage him.

"Alright! I'll do just that. I promise I will pass next year!" he said, setting a goal to achieve.

The next day, I saw Naruto having a headband on, when did he get that? Oh well, at least he passed.

"Hey, Shitamo." greeted Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." I greeted. "I see you passed, when did you get it?"

"Last night!" he said. He began to explain everything that happened last night and how he beat up Mizuki and mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"That's great!" I said. "Now, we might be in the same team."

Naruto and I sat down, I saw Naruto look up where Sasuke was sitting. Naruto squated on the table and began to glare at him. Some guy move his head and accidentally hit Naruto's butt and Naruto and Sasuke ended up kissing. I was laughing out loud, banging on the table and Sasuke's fangirls began to give Naruto death glares.

"I can't believe you kissed Sasuke!" I said, still laughing.

"Don't laugh at me! It was an accident!" he said.

"Yeah, an 'accident'." I said, adding air quotes on the word 'accident'.

"Hey!" said Naruto.

"What're you doing here, Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. "Only people that passed the exam could be here."

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and pointed at his forehead protector. "Don't you see this? It means I passed!"

Then Iruka-sensei arrived.

"Okay, class." he said. "Please take a seat. I will be calling out names."

Everyone took a seat and stopped talking.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga." he said. "Team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka."

"Nooo!" said Ino.

"Anyway, Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shitamo Tsuchigumo." said Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei? Why am I in a team of four?" I asked.

"There was an extra ninja so we decided you be in Team 7, don't worry it's only temporarily." said Iruka-sensei.

I pouted, hoping that Sasuke would have to get out of the team. Iruka-sensei finished reading the rest of the names and was about to leave until a ninja appeared.

"Iruka, we have found a replacement team for Shitamo." said the ninja. He started to whisper to Iruka-sensei.

"Oh, yes, of course." said Iruka-sensei. "Everyone, you all wait here for your sensei's to arrive and Shitamo you will be put in another team."

Two girls and a guy that were wearing a shirt with the Tsuchigumo clan sign appeared, one of the girls looked older than the two. I had seen them pass by the Tsuchigumo compound.

"You might know them." said Iruka-sensei. "These two is a year older than you."

"We'll meet at the roof." said the older woman and disappeared.

I disappeared after the other two disappeared.

"Since you're new to this team, we will tell you about ourselves and then you tell us about yourself." said the older woman. "I'm Hinatame Tsuchigumo, I am your new sensei."

"I am Hato Tsuchigumo." said the boy, Hato.

"And I'm Hotaru Tsuchigumo." said the girl, Hotaru.

"I'm Shitamo Tsuchigumo." I said.

"Your the heiress to the clan?" asked Hato.

"Yeah." I said.

"Alright, our first mission together as a team, all four of us, will be tomorrow." said Hinatame-sensei. "Dismissed." She disappeared when we said, "Yes, Hinatame-sensei!"


	3. Chapter 3: Escort to Sunagakure

**Chapter 3: Escort to Suna**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

We met up at the rooftop again and walked to the Hokage tower. Hinatame-sensei lead the way and we just followed behind her. When we got there, Hinatame-sensei knocked on the door and heard the old man's voice say, "Come in."

"Hello, Lord Hokage, we came for a new mission." said Hinatame-sensei and bowed.

"Ah, yes, Team 13 you will be getting a C-ranked mission, due to an addition to the team." said gramps as he looked at me and then handed Hinatame-sensei the scroll. "You are to escort a client to Suna, safely."

A man around his 30s came from the door.

"This is your client." said gramps.

"These guys probably can't put up a fight." said the man.

"Now, now, Tsuzuka. These ninjas are fairly skilled and been ninjas for a year expect for a certain troublemaker here." said gramps.

I just smile sheepishly when everyone in the room turned to me. Then Naruto's team, I believe is Team 7, barged inside, well Naruto did.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage. Please forgive Naruto's rude manners." said a guy wearing a flak jacket and had gray hair, probably their sensei.

"Hey, Shitamo!" said Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." I said. "Who's the old dude?"

Naruto's sensei's ear twitched. "I am not old! I am 26!" he said.

"That's Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto.

"Well, you look old." I said. "With that gray hair of yours, do you ever think of dying it?"

"Shitamo! I think that's quite enough." said Hinatame-sensei. I then zipped my mouth.

"Are you guys gonna talk me to Suna or what?" asked Tsuzuka.

We, by we I mean Team 13 and Tsuzuka, started walking out the door and left for our 3 day trip, we already packed since Hinatame-sensei knew we had to go to Suna.

When we arrived to Suna, we went to... well, I don't know where we were going but all I know what that we went inside a building that was like made out of sand in the outside. While we were walking down the halls of the building we were in, I saw this kid with red hair and light green eyes, maybe light blue, I couldn't tell. I looked at him as we walked down the halls, he seemed to give me a death glare. Why? What did I do to make him so mad that he gave me a death glare? I think he is one of those weirdos that are insane and stuff. We recieved our payment and started walking down the halls but Hinatame-sensei couldn't find a way out or where a person was, so when the red-haired kid passed by Hato asked how to get out of the building.

"You get out of the bulding by dying like all the others." he said, with an insane look in his eyes, but when I looked more closely I saw sadness and loneliness.

"Your crazy." said Hato. "I just asked how to get out of the building not how to die."

A blonde haired girl that had her hair in four pigtails. Hato walked up to her.

"Hey, lady. Do you know how to get out of here? Mr. Insane over there wouldn't ans-" he started but stopped when he turned around and didn't see the red-haired kid anymore. "Where'd he go?"

"Does he have red hair?" asked the blonde. Hato nodded. "He's my brother, I'm sorry for what he did or said. He can be insane sometimes. I'll show you the way out, just follow me."

We followed her and we were finally out of the building.

"Finally!" I said. "I thought I was gonna be stuck there forever!"

"C'mon, let's go." said Hinatame-sensei. "I need to report back to Lord Hokage."

We started to walk but I tripped then I saw sand around my right foot.

"What the...?" I asked, I followed the trail of sand and ended up with the red-haired boy earlier.


	4. Chapter 4: Worst Meeting

Since this is a very short chapter, I decided to update it with chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and plot.**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Worst Meeting**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Your blood." he answered with an insane expression on his face.

"Your just nasty." I said.

A bunch of ninjas came running out of the building we were just in and tried to stop the red-haired kid, known as Gaara as to what one of them had refered him as.

"You don't need to hurt her!" said the blonde from earlier. "She doesn't know you."

"Please, stop, Gaara." said one of the ninjas.

Hato and Hotaru tried to remove the sand out of my leg but the sand threw them through a wall.

"Hato! Hotaru!" I yelled. "Why. Won't. This. Get. Off. Me?"

"You can't get it off." said the blonde. "Only Gaara can control it."

"What? Is he like a sandman or something?" I asked.

"You could say that." said the blonde.

"Temari! We have to get stop his sand or who knows what will happen." said a guy with a suit and purple markings on his face.

"Right." said the blonde, Temari.

I felt the sand getting tighter a bit, and I winced a bit. I felt someone dragging me away from the red-haired kid, when I looked at who it was it was Hinatame-sensei.

"Hinatame-sensei, what's going on?" I asked.

"His sand." said Hinatame-sensei. "I've heard of the kid, people say he's a monster because he has the One-tailed Shukaku inside of him."

'_Just like Naruto! But this kid has been lonely his life and Naruto had me to play with. I wonder what it's like to be hated by everything and everyone, getting called a monster. I don't even wanna think about that__._' I thought.

I saw Gaara close his hand and said, "Sand Coffin!"

"!" I scream in pain.

"Gaara! What were you thinking?" asked the Kazekage.

Before I blacked out, I saw some ninjas and Hinatame-sensei carrying me somewhere then I just blacked out.

* * *

Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Pranking Ebisu

**Chapter 5: Pranking Ebisu**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

I woke up in a white room. What was I doing here? I looked around my surrondings, I was in the hospital at Konoha, but I thought I was in Suna with that crazy guy. I got up and tried to stand, but I fell, causing to a _thud _sound, then I remembered I broke my leg or something when that Gaara guy closed his hand. Naruto came inside, probably heard me fall, and helped me get back on the bed.

"Thanks, Naruto, what would I ever do without you?" I asked.

"You wouldn't be able to do anything." Naruto smirked.

"I can do my own things!" I said.

"I'll go tell the nurse you're awake." said Naruto, walking out the door.

I just laid down the bed and waited for Naruto and the nurse. Then, Naruto came back with the nurse.

"Ok, you broke your ankle, so you'll need to use these." said the nurse, handing me two crunches. "And that's just about it, come to the counter to sign yourself out." She walked out the door and two people came running inside, my parents.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Shitamo!" said dad.

"Dad, I'm okay." I said.

"No you're not!" said mom. "You got a broken ankle for god's sake!"

"I now forbid you on going in any missions that are higher than D-ranked." said dad.

"But, dad!" I said. "I didn't break my ankle on the mission! This red-haired kid, that was crazy, broke it."

"Then, you should've stayed away from him." said dad.

"I couldn't! His sand was stuck to my leg." I said.

"Sand? Is this Gaara you're talking about?" asked dad.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"He's a monster, Shitamo. Stay away from him as possible." said dad.

"But, he's just a-" I started but was cut off by my dad.

"No but's, if's, and what if's." said dad. "You are staying away from this maniac or I won't let you participate in the Chunin Exams."

Hinatame-sensei told me about the Chunin Exams, she said her team went last year but failed. It's an exam where people pass and be promoted to Chunin. She said that the whole team had to go to the exam or the team can't participate at all.

"Alright." I said.

My dad and mom walked out the door.

"Who's this Gaara kid?" Naruto asked, startling me. I almost forgot he was in the room.

"He's from Suna, red hair, light blue eyes, controls said and that's pretty much it." I said.

"I'm gonna beat him for you!" said Naruto.

"When did I get here anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, uh... this guy on your team was carrying you on his shoulder and brought you here." said Naruto.

"When did I get here?"

"Just today." said Naruto. I opened my mouth but I closed it when he was gonna talk. "You've been gone on your trip for 5 days."

"Five days?" I asked. "So if we went to a three day trip then how'd we get here early?"

"I dunno." said Naruto. "Ask your sensei."

I got up, walking with my crunches. "Let's go, and don't be too fast."

"Ok."

We walked towards Ichiraku, while we were on our way, we bumped into Iruka-sensei.

"Hi, Iruka-sensei." I said.

"What happened, Shitamo?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"This crazy guy broke my ankle when we were gonna get out of Suna." I replied.

"Oh." said Iruka-sensei. "How about I treat you guys to some ramen?"

"Yeah!"

All three of us walked to Ichiraku but I tripped and fell on someone's chest. I looked up and it was Sasuke.

"!" I screamed and I immediately back up causing me to fall and Naruto caught me. "Ew! I fell on Sasuke! That's gross!"

"What's so gross about me?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean, look at you! You're ugly, mean, quiet, and you've got blue hair! Who even had blue hair? I can't believe you even have fangirls" I said, getting back on my crunches.

Iruka-sensei tried to stop us from fighting. "Guys, guys, please stop fighting."

"To Ichiraku!" said Naruto. "Beat you guys there!"

Naruto started running and I tried to run after him and Iruka-sensei was kinda catching up to him.

"Ugh! I can't run with these things!" I said. I felt someone carrying me, Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping you." said Sasuke, I think I saw him blush a bit, I _think_ not really sure if he did. Sasuke started running faster than Iruka-sensei and Naruto, I heard Naruto yell, "CHEATER!" When we got there, Sasuke put me down near a building so I could lean on it while he gave me my crunches.

"Thanks, Sasuke, I guess." I said. I gave him a peck on the cheek and before I went inside Ichiraku I saw him blush, I didn't know if giving him a peck on the cheek was a good idea. He might get the wrong idea.

"Shitamo, you cheater." said Naruto, as he stopped and soon Iruka-sensei stopped too.

"Your the cheater, Naruto." I said. "How do you expect me to run when my ankle is broken?"

"I don't know." said Naruto.

"Excatly." I said.

We, me and Iruka-sensei, ate some ramen and Naruto he ate too much there was like 10 bowls stacked on top of each other and he had 3 stacks of them.

"Naruto, you're fat." I said.

"I need energy!" said Naruto.

'_You already have too much energy, Naruto._' I thought.

"Are you guys done?" asked Iruka-sensei.

"Yeah." I said and Naruto said, "Yep!"

Iruka-sensei paid for the ramen and said he had some work he had to take care of at the academy. Naruto and I walked out of Ichiraku and we saw a fake disguise in the wall, worst disguise ever! It wasn't even the pattern of the wall! Some kid trying to steal our disguise. Naruto turned around.

"I knew it's you, Konohamaru!" he said. "Come out already!"

"You saw through my disguise again, boss!" said the Konohamaru kid.

"Boss?" I asked.

"Is she your girlfriend, boss?" asked Konohamaru. I smacked him on the head, that's what he gets. "Ow! Some girlfriend you are!"

"I am not his girlfriend, twerp!" I said. "Who's the kid anyway, Naruto?"

"Shitamo, Konohamaru, Konohamaru, Shitamo." Naruto introduced. "She has been my friend since the academy, she likes doing pranks too."

"Oh goody!" said Konohamaru. "Let's do some pranks!"

"I know, let's do some pranks on that pervy trainer you had yesterday." said Naruto.

"Yeah!" said Konohamaru.

"Pervy?" I asked. Naruto began to explain what happend yesterday while I was gone, until Naruto stopped.

"Okay, here's the plan." said Naruto. "Konohamaru, you ask him for help and Shitamo and I throw erasers at him."

"I wanna throw some erasers!" whined Konohamaru.

"Alright, fine." said Naruto and did a hand sign. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." He did another one. "**Tansform!**"

The clone transformed into Konohamaru.

"Great!" said Konohamaru.

"You guys ready?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah!" Konohamaru and I both said.

The fake Konohamaru walked up to Mr. Pervy and they went out and we threw some erasers at him and ran for our lives.

"Naruto! Konohamaru! Hotaru!" he yelled but when I turned around I smirked at him. "I mean, Shitamo!" He started running after us, Konohamaru had no chance against him, so I took hold of Konohamaru since he was small and carried him.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" I said and a bunch of me started scattering around. Naruto did the same and he transformed some into Konohamaru. Mr. Pervy did the Shadow Clone Jutsu, too.

I ran to Iruka-sensei's class. When I got there, he was in the middle of teaching class.

"Oh, sorry, Iruka-sensei." I said. "I didn't mean to interupt you in the middle of your lesson."

"Since you're here, could you show these kids the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" asked Iruka-sensei, then he noticed Konohamaru. "And where have you been?"

"In the bathroom." Konohamaru lied going back to his seat.

I did a hand sign. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Five clones of me appeared.

"That's so cool!" one of the students said.

"Konohamaru, come here." I said, noticing Mr. Pervy was just in the hallways. Konohamaru came down and I grabbed him. "Later, Iruka-sensei!" I jumped out the open window.

"SHITAMO!" I heard Iruka-sensei yell.

I went back to Ichiraku, with Konohamaru. When I got there, Naruto was there.

"Naruto, when did you get he-?" I asked but I couldn't finish with someone holding me by the arm, it was Mr. Pervy's. "Ew! Let go off me, you pervert!" He took both me and Naruto outside; I saw Sasuke running towards Mr. Pervy and punched him.

"You guys ok?" he asked.

"When did you start to care?" I asked.

"Oh... uh... I'm just asking." he answered with a slight blush. I took this chance to tease him.

"Are you blushing?" I asked.

"No!" he answered quickly, too quick.

"Don't hide it from me, Sasuke." I said.

"Hide what?" he asked, scared a bit.

"You like me don't you!" I said.

"N-no, I d-don't!" he shuttered.

"Oh, will you look at that! I made Sasuke shutter!" I said.

"Come on, Shitamo. There's no time to be teasing Sasuke, right now." said Naruto.

Before we get hide, Iruka-sensei got hold of us.

"You guys are going to go see Lord Hokage." he said, in a serious and angry voice.

Naruto, Konohamaru, and I walked to the Hokage tower without any protests. When we got there Mr. Pervy was already there.

"Konohamaru, too?" asked gramps.

"Look, old man. We didn't mean to make him mad." I lied.

"Since you two are just becoming Genins, I'll let you two off the hook and you too, Konohamaru." said gramps. "And how'd you run when you have a broken ankle?"

"Oh, I just took some pills, it will wear off in an hour or so." I said.

* * *

While I was writing I forgot Shitamo had a broken ankle so I added something at the end. This chapter was out of plot, I got some ideas while I wrote.


	6. Chapter 6: The Reason I Hurt You

Shitamo's info.

**Name:** Shitamo Tsuchigumo

**Hair color:** Blonde

**Eye color:** Brown

**Age: **13

**Clan: **Tsuchigumo

**Team:** Hato Tsuchigumo, Hotaru Tsuchigumo, Hinatame Tsuchigumo

**Rank:** Genin

**Description: **Long blonde hair up to her waist, narrow brown eyes, and fair skin but a little brown. Wears blue shirt with the Tsuchigumo clan symbol in the back that is black, black pants, black sandals, black long forehead protector and has the Konoha symbol facing her right.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Reason I Hurt You**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

My team and I walked around Konoha, heading towards the training field until we heard someone screaming.

"Let me go!" It was Konohamaru's voice. I heading towards the sound, I had a hard time cause I still had my ankle broken and my dad took those pills I took yesterday. When we got there Temari and the guy with purple markings from Suna was there. Purple markings guy was holding Konohamaru.

"You!" Temari, purple markings guy, my team, and I said.

"I see you still haven't healed." said purple markings.

"Shut up! It was your fault! You didn't have the power to stop Gaara." I said.

"Are you gonna participate in the Chunin Exams?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You have a broken ankle." she replied.

"And I have these two." I said, refering to Hato and Hotaru.

"Who're they?" asked Naruto.

"This is Hato and Hotaru, they're my teammates." I said.

I saw Sasuke at the corner of my eye throw a rock at purple markings' hand, making Konohamaru drop he ran behind me.

"Why don't you go hide behind, Naruto?" I asked him.

"Because he couldn't save me!" he said.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, what a fangirl.

Sasuke jumped down the tree.

"Why you-?" said purple markings, he took out his puppet thingy.

"Kankuro, don't-!" said Temari.

"Stop it, Kankuro." said a voice from the tree, Gaara. I glared at him. "You are a disgrace to our village." He came down and landed infront of us.

"Hey! Why'd you break my ankle?" I asked, more like demanding for an answer.

"I would've killed you if I wanted." Gaara said.

"You, what's your name?" asked Sasuke.

"Gaara of the Desert. Yours?" he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the person that Shitamo Tsuchigumo made shutter yesterday." I said.

Naruto laguhed, not getting the chance to yesterday.

"That really happend?" asked Sakura.

"Happend? Of course it did, Sakura. I saw him blush." I said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. I smirked at Sasuke noticing he was glaring at me.

"Well, you got in trouble!" said Sasuke.

"So? I get in trouble all the time, besides, grampa hokage let me off the hook." I said.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

I shrugged. I turned back to Gaara. "I wanted to ask you this, why are you mean to people?"

"They fear me, they think I'm a monster." said Gaara.

"But, why hurt me?" I asked. "I never thought of you as a monster."

"You gave me that same look that everyone else gave me." said Gaara.

"What look?" I asked.

"Those fear in their eyes and hatred." said Gaara. "You were afraid of me, you thought I was a monster."

"Is that why?" I asked.

"Shitamo, we have to get going." said Hato.

"You guys go on ahead." I said. Hato and Hotaru left and Temari and Kankuro did too cause Gaara told them so, and then Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Konohamaru left. "I didn't think that."

"Yes, you did." said Gaara.

"I looked at you like that because in your eyes I saw loneliness and sadness." I said.

"Liar, you're gonna trick me like everyone else." said Gaara.

"Think what you want but I will always be what I am." I said. "I promise you that I would turn you into a good person." I started walking away, leaving him with a shock expression on his face that soon turned to a blank expression.


	7. Chapter 7: Chunin Exams

**Chapter 7: Chunin Exams**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

We walked down the halls of the academy looking for the room the exams are being held. When we got there, a bunch of ninjas were there, looking at us. Then, this guy that was wearing almost everything black came in the room with other ninjas wearing gray.

"Quiet down!" he said. "Everyone hand in their papers**(A/N: I don't know what papers but it's like does info or something like that.)** and get a number!"

After a while, everyone got a seat and Ibiki started to talk about the rules and stuff. I decided not to listen to him but when he yelled it caugh my attention, "Anyone who gets a zero fails along with the rest of the team and will never be able to take the test again!" Now I got really nervous. I might fail. Ibiki waited until the clock stiked twelve before saying, "Begin!" Everyone went on their test. I, for one, was not good at written tests. I was sitting next to Gaara and Hato. I had no idea how to do this. I just sat there, like Naruto, having my left hand in my head and my right hand was holding a pencil and I was shaking. These questions made no sense at all. I saw Gaara glance at me.

I heard Hato snap, under the table, and pointed at his paper and I saw the words, 'You're suppose to cheat.'

"Thanks, Hato." I whispered to him, causing Gaara to look at us. I just smiled at him and when he turned back to his test I did the same. How was I suppose to cheat? Look over Gaara's shoulder? That would be just weird, I'd get caught besides, Gaara doesn't like me. Okay, so how am I suppose to cheat? Then I remember a jutsu my dad taught me. "Hato, think me the answers." I whispered. He nodded, I did a hand sign under the table. '_**Tsuchigumo Style: Mind Reading Jutsu.**_' Hato thought the answers and I finished my test, I decided to help Naruto. I put chakra strings around his hand and started writing the answers for him and I wrote at the bottom of his paper, 'Shitamo wrote your paper, if you are wondering'. Then I just sat down and relaxed. I saw Gaara doing some jutsu and an eye appeared; It was just nasty. I put my head on the table and I woke up by Hato shaking me. When did I sleep? Hato pointed at Ibiki.

"Anyone who wish to not answer the tenth question may leave and take the exam next year but those who chose to answer the tenth question but fails to answer it correctly will never be able to take the exam ever again!" said Ibiki. "Any who chose not to take the tenth question, raise your hand."

A bunch of people raised their hands, but what caught my attention was Naruto; he actually raised his hand, it shocked me at first but I smirk when he slammed it on the table. "I don't quit and I don't run! Don't ever underestimate me! I don't care if I am a genin the rest of my life, I will still be Hokage some day!" he said.

"Anyone else?" asked Ibiki. "No? Then... You all passed!"

"What?" asked Temari, who stood up.

"There is no tenth question." I said, causing everyone to turn to me.

"Correct, Shitamo." said Ibiki, getting everyone's attention again.

"Then the written test was just for nothing?" asked Temari.

"The test was to test your abilities on gathering information." said Ibiki. "Which all of you have."

"Except Naruto." I said, mumbling the word 'except'.

Naruto gave me a 'give me a break' look, I just smiled and then he gave me the 'wtf' look.

Ibiki looked at the window to his right and then the window broke and a lady with purple hair appeared.

"Alright, maggots! I am Anko Mitarashi! I'm the proctor for the second exam!" said Anko. "Now follow me!"

'_What a weirdo._' I thought.

When we stopped we were at some training ground.

"This place is called the 'Forest of Death'!" said Anko. "And you're gonna find out why. I need each person to read over this and sign it, otherwise I'd be responsible for your deaths." Death? So we could die here and now? I looked over to Hato and Hotaru, they just shrugged.

After we read over and signed the paper Anko was talking about we were led to our gate, we got the earth scroll. When Anko shouted, 'Begin', we went inside the forest. Hato decided to carry me because of my ankle, I told him I was fine walking on my own two feet but he carried me anyway, Hotaru was holding my crutches. When we found somebody, Hato put me down and Hotaru gave me my crutches.

"Give us your scroll!" said an Ame-nin, he was wearing almost everything green, I'll this guy Green-man.

"You'll have to get it by force!" said Hato.

"It'll be easy, seeing you have a hurt teammate." said Green-man.

"Hey! Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't do jutsus!" I said, I sensed a chakra signature coming this way, Naruto's but then it stopped moving probably because of Sasuke.

Hato and Hotaru was fighting all three of the Ame-nins; I wanted to fight, too, but stupid Gaara had to go and break my ankle, just wait until I get him back. I saw a team at the corner of my eye, I didn't sense them so they must be hiding their chakra, I just pretended not to see them. One of them was wearing all green and a red Konoha forehead protector around his waist, the other one was a girl she had her hair in buns and wearing a pink chinese shirt, the last one I couldn't really see, all I saw was he had eyes that had no pupils they were lavender. I was too busy concentrating on that last person I didn't notice Hato and Hotaru was done fighting, Hato looked for a scroll; he found two, a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. What the hell? Who would want to fight when they already have both scrolls?

Hato took the heaven scroll and put it on his pouch and threw the earth scroll at the team I saw. "Think you can hide from me, Neji?"

"I didn't think so." said the guy with no pupils, Neji, and his team came down the tree. "Who's this, I haven't seen her in your team, last time I saw you."

"This is-" started Hato.

"I'm Shitamo Tsuchigumo." I said.

Hato nodded. "She is the heiress of the clan." said Hato.

I pretended to looked around, called him over to me and leaned to his ear; I bonked him on the back of his head. "Don't tell him that!" I said.

"Yes, Lady Shitamo." said Hato.

"Don't call me that either, Shitamo is just fine." I said, then I noticed Naruto's chakra coming this way, the others probably don't know that because they started talking among themselves. Team 7 was now on a tree branch looking down at us. "Hey, Naruto!" Team 7 came down.

"Hey, Shitamo." said Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto." said the boy who was wearing green and had bushy brows, I started to think of a nickname for this dude.

"I think I'll call you..." I said, thinking.

"BUSHY BROW!" Naruto and I said at the same time.

"C'mon, we're leaving." said Hato. "Get on my back."

"No way!" I said. "I'd rather go on Sasuke's than you! You're too slow!"

"What!" asked Hato. "I'm not slow! You're just... uh... heavy!"

"You're telling me that I'm fat now?" I asked.

"N-no!" said Hato.

"Naruto." I called for him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you have both scrolls?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Carry me." I said, as I got on his back.

"Onward we go!" shouted Naruto, cheerfully.

We, Team 7 and my team, left to go to the tower and left Bushy Brow's team.


	8. Chapter 8: Our Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything on this except for my OC and plot.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Our Moment**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

I don't know when I slept but when I woke up, I was on Sasuke's back.

"!" I screamed. "What am I doing on your back?"

"We were taking turns carrying you." said Hato.

"!" I screamed louder. "You guys are perverted! Where's Naruto?"

"He got tired of carrying you." said Hato. "Anyway, we're here already, we were gonna wake you up."

"Hurry up and take me to the tower, Sasuke, I wanna get off your back as soon as I can." I said. We walked to the tower, Hotaru gave me my crutches and I got off Sasuke's back. When we opened our scroll, Iruka-sensei appeared and talked about the Chunin Exams and then disappeared. "I'm gonna go to the roof. Don't bother me." I left to go to the roof, when I got there Gaara was sitting on the roof. He didn't notice me cause he didn't look at me. I sat next to him and he looked at me; I laid my head on his shoulder, he stared at me with those eyes, I leaned away from his shoulder and stared back.

"Why are you here?" he asked, breaking the silence between us.

"You... don't want me here?" I asked. He looked shocked but disappeared and turned back to the forest not saying another word. I don't know how long it has been staring at the forest. "Do you hate me?" He didn't answer. "Am I a bother to you?"

"No." he simply said.

"Then why won't you talk to me? All you do is stay quiet all the time." I said. "Why... Why do you hate me?"

He turned to me shocked, "I-I don't hate you." I started having tears in my eyes, but he couldn't see it cause I wasn't looking at him.

I looked at him in the eyes, making him see me crying. "Then, why don't you talk to me!" I fell on his chest crying, I was suprised when he hugged me. I don't know how long I was crying but we stayed like that until I got off his chest. "Why?"

"I... I-I... I don't know..." said Gaara, looking me in the eyes.

"That's not a correct answer." I said, sitting up straight. "Let me show you the correct one."

I leaned in and kissed him, I pulled back before he could do anything.

Gaara smirked. "Now, let me show you my answer." He leaned in and kissed me but he pulled back before I could kiss him back. I rested my head on his shoulder and he just put his arm around me.


	9. Chapter 9: Hate among Sasuke and Gaara

**Chapter 9: Hate among Sasuke and Gaara**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

Gaara and I went back with the others, knowing I had been gone long enough, and went our separate ways.

"What took you so long?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing." I lied.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." said Sasuke.

"And you care because?" I asked.

"Well, I-I... uh... well um..." started Sasuke as he thought for a moment saying um and uh. "C-can't a guy just c-care about s-something w-without being questioned?"

"See, Sakura!" I said to Sakura, who was standing besides Sasuke, and he didn't notice she was standing besides her.

"Ino!" called Sakura.

"What?" asked Ino, who was walking over to Sakura.

When she got to her Sakura spoke. "Sasuke shuttered!" Ino gasped, looking at Sasuke.

"N-no, I didn't!" said Sasuke.

"Who made him shutter?" asked Ino.

"Shitamo did!" said Sakura.

"You like Shitamo?" asked Ino.

"No!" denied Sasuke.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I hate you and I'm going out with somebody already." I said, thinking about Gaara.

"You are?" asked Naruto. I nodded. "Who?"

"No one you should know of." I said.

"Come on! I'm your best friend." said Naruto.

"No way, Naruto. You're bad at keeping secrets." I said, thinking about a time I told him a secret and he got pressed to telling someone. "You would end up just telling everybody."

"Tell us!" said Ino and Sakura. "We'll help you two get closer and closer."

"I don't need fangirls to help me." I admitted. "Besides, he doesn't want me to change. He's ok with who I am."

"Liar!" said Ino and Sakura.

"Yeah, whatever." I said. "Just leave me alone." I turned about and started walking but I tripped on one of my crutches. I closed my eyes not wanting to see if I got hurt but when I fell I felt something else, I opened my eyes and saw Gaara.

"What're you doing here?" asked Sasuke, glaring at Gaara.

"I need a reason?" asked Gaara, coldly, as he helped me get back on my crutches.

"I should be helping her!" whined Naruto.

"You broke her ankle!" added Sasuke.

"You didn't tell them?" Gaara asked me.

I shook my head. "They don't need to know." I said.

"Don't need to know what?" asked Ino.

"Nothing." I lied. I started walking away with Gaara to his teammates, leaving everyone shocked except for Sasuke, he had a blank impression probably figure it out and when I turned I felt him giving Gaara a death glare.


	10. Chapter 10: Half Nara, Half Tsuchigumo

**Chapter 10: Half Nara, Half Tsuchigumo**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

After a few matches, it was finally my turn; I had to fight this guy named Jin DeRay from Iwa. We both came down and faced each other, Naruto helped me down cause I couldn't get down myself; he had one of my crutches. He smirked at me, what a pervert, it made me get angry.

"Go. To. Hell. Bastard." I said.

"Begin."

I threw a kunai at him only to have him dodge it.

"What a waste." he said.

"Yeah, right." I said. I looked around for what I can use and make up a strategy; I noticed something, there was a crack on the wall maybe from an earlier fight from last year, I'll hide there since I'm good at hiding, but how can I replace myself with a clone... I saw my shadow, my shadow! Mom had taught me some shadow jutsus since she is from the Nara clan. I just need to distract him, I smirked when I saw him running towards me.

"How reckless." I said, as I replace myself in my shadow with a clone I had been able to master without making it look like I poofed it out and it won't disappear easily unlike regular clones. I stayed hidden until the clone had took too much beating that it disappeared.

"What?" asked Jin, who was exhausted.

I came out of my hiding spot. "Look who's gonna lose?"

"How'd you-?" asked Jin.

"Nothing, you should know." I said, I did the rat hand sign. "**Shadow Blinding Jutsu!**" Jin couldn't see a thing.

"Why can't I see?" he asked.

"You're temporarilly blind." I said, I appeared behind him and held a kunai on his neck. "Quit or I kill." I said in a serious voice.

"I quit!" he shouted. I kicked his ass hard and made him fall and he got unconscious.

"Winner (cough) Shitamo Tsuchigumo (cough)." said Hayate. Does that guy ever heal or something?

"Naruto!" I called, he came back down and helped me back up with the others.

"You're a Nara?" asked Shikamaru, who was observing really closely when I had replaced myself with a clone.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Good." I said. "Hey, did your mom ever tell you something?"

"Tell me what?" asked Shikamaru.

"That we're family related." I said.

"How troublesome..." he replied.

"Now, I'm gonna bother to the end of the earth since you know we're cousins." I said, as I patted his on the back and patted harder when I said 'cousins' and made him fall. The screen were picking random names and then it read, 'Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin'. "You should be thanking me, Shikamaru! I helped you get your ass down there without being 'troublesome'." I air quoted the word, 'troublesome'.

"What a drag..." he said. I just laughed.


	11. Chapter 11: Uchiha Compound

**Chapter 11: Uchiha compound**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

Since Shikamaru found out he was my cousin, he's been avoiding to talk to me at all times. This time he won't get away. Right now, I'm walking to the Nara compound with Naruto to pay a little visit.

"How much longer?" complained Naruto.

"... We're here." I said.

"Finally! Now let's go bother Shikamaru!" said Naruto.

"We're not gonna bother him." I said, making Naruto pout. "We're gonna bother _and_ prank him!"

"Yeah!" said Naruto.

We walked to where Shikamaru lives, I knocked on the door and Shikamaru's mom answered it.

"Hi there, Shitamo." she said.

"Hi, aunt Yoshino. Can I visit Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Why, yes. Come in." she said; Naruto and I walked inside and Yoshino went back to the kitchin.

"I thought you said she was mean." said Naruto.

"She is." I replied. "All women who marries a Nara is strict but has their ways."

"Oh." said Naruto. "So, what're we gonna do to him first?"

"Let's poke him!" Shikamaru came down because he heard us and we started poking him.

"What're you guys' doing?" he asked.

"Nothing much, Shikamaru, just. Want. To. Play. With. You." I said, as I started poking harder.

"Yeah, well, I'm busy." he said.

"Liar! You're never busy! You just sleep and sleep!" I said.

"Yeah, I'm busy doing non-troublesome things." said Shikamaru.

He started to annoy me so I punched him in the back of the head, making him get knocked-out.

"Woah!" said Naruto. "You knocked him out, Shitamo!"

"What was that?" asked Yoshino, then she saw Shikamaru.

"RUN!" I said, as Naruto and I started running out the door.

"Wait till your mom hears about this, Shitamo!" I heard her yell.

"That's great, aunt Yoshino!" I yell at her, while I was running for my life, I turned around and Yoshino was yelling at Shikamaru to get us. Shikamaru sighed and ran after us. I had to run faster, I don't need a lazy genuis finding me and then get lectured by his mom. "Run faster, Naruto!"

"Shut up!" he yelled. We ran in different directions when we saw a chance to turn, luckily I was running to where the academy is. I looked for Iruka-sensei's room and when I got there Iruka-sensei wasn't there.

"What're you doing here, Shitamo?" asked a familiar voice; I looked to see who it was, Konohamaru.

"Nothing much, Konohamaru." I said. "Just a little bit of this and a little bit of that."

"You got in trouble, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yep, and there's no way I'm going to get caught, because she will give me torture!" I said.

"What kind of torture?" asked Konohamaru.

"Lecturing me!" I said.

"That's not bad." said one of the students.

"Yeah, well... where's Iruka-sensei?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"A guy came inside and started talking about a blonde haired kid in an orange jumpsuit, who went in the Nara compound and did somethings."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't hear from there."

"Well, I'm gonna stay in the corner over there." I said. I walked up the aisle and went to my 'emo corner'. Iruka-sensei came walking in.

"Sorry, class." said Iruka-sensei. "But I have to get going, so class is dismissed."

"Damnit."

"Yay!" Everyone in the class left while I disappeared in smoke. I appeared in a place Shikamaru will never expect me to go, Uchiha compound. I never like that place, it's always quiet, it's like a ghost town except that gay ass, Sasuke, lives here. "I'm tired." I start to walk until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and punched whoever it was until they blocked it.

"It's just me!"


	12. Please read

Should I continue this story or not? Review if I should or note.

I don't want to continue a story that's boring.


	13. Chapter 12: Distracting Shikamaru

**Chapter 12: Distracting Shikamaru**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

"What're you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Getting away from Shikamaru." I said. "Don't think I'm visiting you."

"That's what I thought." said Sasuke. I sensed Shikamaru's chakra.

"Now, come here! You're gonna distract Shikamaru." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to a house.

"Why would I do that?" asked Sasuke.

"Because you know the place more than I do." I said. "Now, transform into me. And go out there!"

Sasuke did a hand sign and transformed into me. I looked at me, which is Sasuke right now, closely, I took hold of Sasuke's face and turned it side to side, looking at something.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"This!" I yelled looking at a scratch on Sasuke; I ran to a mirror nearby and looked at my face, I had no scratch on my face. I ran back to Sasuke. "Transform back." Sasuke turned back to his self, I turned his head to the side; I swear, I saw him blush. "Why do you have a cut on your face?"

"Nothing." he said.

"Fine, don't tell me." I said. "Now go out there and distract Shikamaru!" I pushed Sasuke outside and he transformed into me. I tried finding a place to hide; it was hard cause I didn't know the place as much as Sasuke does, I was beginning to rethink about coming here.

I ran around all over the Uchiha compound, I almost got caught by Shikamaru, and now I'm lost. I wasn't looking at where I was going and accidently bumped into something or someone.

"Shitamo." the person said, it sounded familiar.

* * *

Short chapter, I know.


	14. Chapter 13: Kisses

**Chapter 13: Kisses**

_'human thoughts'_

"human speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**demon speech**_"

'_**demon thoughts**_'

* * *

"Shitamo, what're you doing here?" the voice asked.

I looked up at the figure, Gaara. He pulled out his arm and I took it, he pulled me up.

"Hiding." I answwered.

"From who?" Gaara asked.

"Shikamaru." I replied.

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure." I replied, "I was getting kinda bored anyway and... I was lost."

"Figures."

"Why are you here, Gaara?" I asked.

"Looking for Uchiha." Gaara replied.

"Oh, let's go then, he's distracting Shikamaru." I said.

We walked hand in hand, we would always let go of each other when people were around, to Ichiraku. Before we got inside, I heard a familiar voice, "Hit me chef! Seconds on that ramen!"

"Naruto." I sighed.

We walked inside, my guess equals correct, it was Naruto inside and why is he sitting next to a stuffed animal?

"Hey, Naruto." I greeted, before I sat down with Gaara.

Naruto turned to me with noodles on his mouth, he slurped it in, "Hi, Shitamo!"

"What're you doing here? I thought you were hiding from Shikamaru." I said.

"I forgot that he was chasing us." Naruto said, "Oh well, I was training with pervy sage!"

"Who?" I asked.

"The guy nex-" started Naruto but stopped when he saw the stuffed frog next to him, "HE LEFT!"

"What're you talking about now, Naruto?" I asked.

"Pervy sage was sitting next to me and now - uh! - he's gone!" Naruto shouted.

"O-kay?" I said, while I backed away and pulled Gaara with me.

"Wanna go to the forest?" Gaara asked.

"Ok." I said.

We walked to the forest, near the training grounds, it's actually just infront of the Memorial Stone. When we got there I sat on my favorite spot, where I had carved my name on a tree, Gaara sat next to me.

"So this is your property?" Gaara asked me, when he saw the words, 'Property of Shitamo Tsuchigumo', carved on the tree.

"Not exactly." I said, "I just put my name on it cause, you know how people are, they go 'does it have your name on it?' and stuff. It's just to show it's my spot."

Gaara smiled at me, "You know how to think things over, huh?"

I smiled back and nodded. I laid my head on his shoulder and silence filled the air, all you could hear is nature. Birds cherping, trees rustling, and leaves falling on the ground. After a while of silence, Gaara jumped up from his spot and turned to me, "Wanna see something? I came across it during my night stroll yesterday."

"Uh, sure." I said.

He pulled out his arm, which I took; he pulled me off to somewhere, maybe to the thing he talked about. He stopped; I stared in awe at our surrondings, we were surrounded by meadows of flowers, most of them were purple, and some odd trees, one of them was in the middle, right near me and Gaara. I turned to Gaara and kissed him, with my arms around his neck, you could almost see the leaves of the trees go into like slow motion - is that even possible? - and the purple flowers were moving, in slow mode, to the direction of the wind.

Gaara licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, he put his tongue in my mouth, and we fought for dominance but in the end, Gaara won. We pulled away to catch out breath.** (A/N: First kissing scene I wrote, I think, but if it isn't then I don't remember writing any. Sorry if the kissing scene was horrible, I greatly apologize.)**

"Do you think we should carve this tree?" I asked.

Gaara smiled, "Yes."

I got out a kunai and started carving, 'Property of Shitamo Tsuchigumo and Gaara', but I was stopped by Gaara when I finished carving, 'Property of.'

"It's my turn." Gaara said.

I smiled and handed him the kunai. He left a big gap between 'property of' and our names. When he finished, I asked, "Why'd you leave a gap between 'property of' and our names?"

"Because..." Gaara started and began to carve something in the gap, when he finished again he said, "We're gonna be together forever." On the tree was carved, 'Property of Shitamo Tsuchigumo and Gaara', and a heart was around our names.

* * *

Again sorry about the kissing scene thingy, I don't think it's my first one but oh well let's just say it's my first anyway.


End file.
